The Longest Day
by muchmadness
Summary: Danny helps Lindsay out after a rough day.


_Uh ... just this one part. That's it. (Is that what a oneshot is?) It's clearly in the future. I guess that's all you need to know, right?_

_I don't own the characters._

* * *

The silence was broken by the slam of a door. And shouting.

"Alright, alright, you can _walk _now!"

Danny looked up from his reheated pasta to see his wife hastily letting his son to the floor. Jack took off running, squirming and giggling as he sped out of his mother's grasp. He headed straight for his father's legs. Danny barely had time to set down his pasta on the tabletop before Jack slammed into his shins.

"Woah, there," he said, and lifted the kid up and tossed him onto the couch, tickling him until he could barely breathe.

When Danny stopped, he tousled Jack's hair and sent him off running into his room to play with his thousands of toy trucks.

He turned to Lindsay, lying on a chair with her arms outstretched and her feet in front of her. Her eyes were closed.

"I've met crack addicts with less energy," she murmured.

"Rough day?" Danny asked, kneeling before her to pull off her shoes and rub her feet.

She mumbled an answer and put her hand over her eyes.

"He's getting so big," she sighed, and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't pick him up, with … you know," Danny fumbled, and gestured at her belly.

She shook her head. "He's only two. He's not that heavy. Just squirmy. And fast."

"Want a day off tomorrow?"

"A day off of _mothering?"_

He chuckled, "Nah, just … you know. Like a rest day." He moved his hands up to rub her ankles, then her calves. "You could sleep late…" He moved behind her, easing himself in and nudging her to lean forwards. "Have a big breakfast …" he started rubbing her shoulders, massaging the tension out. "Take a bath …" He moved his hands lower to rub lines down her spine, finding the knots and working them until the skin was smooth and soft. "You know," he nuzzled her neck, nipping at her ear. His breath was hot against her skin, setting her body alight and flushed. "like a rest day." He mouthed the skin on her neck, sucking and biting her lightly. "Sound good?"

"Mmm," she moaned, leaning back on him in the chair, "I thought we were going to take Jack to the zoo for your day off?"

"I can take him myself. Plus, you need it. You've only got a month left," he said, running his fingers up and down the tight skin of her stomach.

"Sounds … really, really good."

He kissed the back of her neck and continued to give her a massage for the next few minutes before easing her back onto the chair and wandering off to find Jack.

His son was organizing his cars in a row, trucks on one side, cars on the other. Danny ran a particularly bright firetruck back and forth across the wood floors of the room. The setting sun shot glimmering rays off of the toy truck, sending sparkling dots scattering along the blue walls. Jack stood and raced after them, chasing them back and forth. Eventually he traced it back to Danny, and leaped at his father, giggling and engaging him in a wrestling match. They rolled around on the floor, Danny undecided over who would get the upper hand. In the end, he let Jack win (he always did, eventually), winding up on his back with his son's hands pressing into his chest with the full 42 pounds of weight.

"Alright, buddy, ya got me," Danny grinned, plucking Jack off of his chest and setting him on the ground beside him. Jack yawned, tired from the wrestling match. Danny lifted him up and took him to the bathroom for a bath. He glanced over at his wife on his way into the room. She was still in the chair, arms wrapped around her stomach, eyes closed and fluttering.

Jack still had fight left in him, and by the end of the bath, nearly half of the water in the bath had ended up on Danny's shirt in the effects of an impromptu water battle. Danny wrapped his son in a towel and drained the bath. He fell asleep pressed to Danny's chest, while Danny sloshed towels around the floor to clean up the water.

Danny changed his sleeping son and placed him in his crib, running his fingers over Jack's face lightly and pulling the blankets over his body.

He then made his way to Lindsay, and lifted her with some effort, trying his hardest not to wake her. He failed about three feet from the bed, as her eyes blinked open to find her husband's neck.

"Danny?" She asked slowly.

"Hey."

"What're you doing?"

Danny slowly set her down onto the bed and tugged at her pants. "Gettin' you into bed."

"You still going to take Jack to the zoo tomorrow?" She asked, recognizing his still-damp shirt and soapy hair as signs of a war with her son.

"Yeah," he smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep. You've got a long day tomorrow."

She laughed softly and closed her eyes.


End file.
